


So how did you and Eren meet, Levi?

by s_n_k_tt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Apartments, Drunken Mistakes, First time trying to do comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr post of AU I saw of "your first impression of me is 'that guy who came up to my apartment at 2AM one night, drunk and naked'". Or as I put it, how Levi met Eren for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So how did you and Eren meet, Levi?

**Author's Note:**

> \- Middle of exams so not working on my main ones. Sorry!  
> -My first attempt at one of these AU, tried to be funny but maybe it not my genre, who knows?  
> -Just a thing I fancied doing!   
> \- Please enjoy!

My body jolted at the first bang against my front door, the second followed after I swung my legs off the sofa before followed by the sound of keys attempting to turn to wrong lock.

“I’m going to kill the bastard. Having insomnia is bad enough but…”

I squinted at the digital clock on my TV, the numbers causing a head ache to slowly start marching its way into my head.

“I’ve only been asleep for fucking 30 minutes. Whoever it is, I’m going to make their life fucking hell.”

Another bang came before a slurred “Mikasa” came through. Who the hell comes looking for my sister at my place? Has she got an ex I didn’t know about? Well whoever he is, he better be fucking ready.

Another bang came which had to on my feet, striding towards to door with a blood thirsty look I knew was present on my face. I undid several latches (never can be too careful) and swung the door open, fist drawn back ready to sucker punch this ex.

However my fist just remained pulled back, as I glanced at the man.

The very drunk, and very very naked man.

He had one hand on my door frame, seemingly supporting himself but yet he wobbled even though he was trying to stand still.

I didn’t know the look on my face at the minute but I knew my mouth was open and I knew the blood thirsty look had gone.

I stared at his face, making sure my eyes didn’t glance at other parts of him I knew them and the rest of my person, apart from the part that wasn’t a pervert, wanted to look at.

He had sort of shaggy chestnut hair which was stuck together with probably a little bit of beer and god knows fucking what. Tanned, not bad muscles I had gathered from a quick glance to subdue my pervert side.

Those eyes are what grabbed me, ocean depths holding me in, however his voice came which broke the spell so fucking easily.

“What the fuck are you doing in my apartment? How the fuck have you changed the locks so fast?”

So this was a mistake? Oh my fucking God. I remembered why I was so fucking angry again but before I could open my mouth, a very naked body shoved me aside and stormed into my apartment.

A growl left my throat as I turned and stormed after him, he now being stood in the middle of my living room, spinning around and around while looking up and down like a fucking three year old.

“What do you think you are doing you bastard?”

He stopped, his arms and everything swinging as he did as he stopped and looked at me. He tilted his head before looking around.

“This isn’t my apartment! This is way…way…way to fucking clean. The walls are even fucking shiny”

I pinched the bridge of my noise at his childish exclamation.

“That’s because the ones you’re looking at are mirrors, dumbass.”

His mouth formed an ‘O’ as he slowly nodded but I highly doubted he understood anything. He was pissed beyond anything by the way he was swaying, a grin on his face which would have been endearing if it was 2 fucking AM and I only had 30 minutes sleep and dealing with a hot naked guy.

Suddenly he was on the move again, nearly falling flat on his face over the step but miraculously remained on two feet as he disappeared into the kitchen. I snatched my phone from the side before trailing after him. If this really is Mikasa’s ex, then I can see quite easily why she dumped him. But at the minute I need sleep and he wants her.

The phone did in fact drop out of my hands at the mess Eren had made in my kitchen in a minute. There was flour all over the work surface, sugar, coffee and before I could stop he dumped some fruit into the blender and set it off. I could do nothing as my perfect kitchen was covered in a slime of fruit plump and juice.

Slowly wiped some of the juice from my face, I felt my jaw tightening as I ground my teeth together.

“Don’t you fucking dare”

I was half way around the counter as this guy stuck his finger into my black tea leaves; lick it before cringing at the taste and throwing it over his shoulder.

I watched as he merciless abandoned the delicate leaves to the slick fate of the fruit juice.

“Hey guy, you look like you’re fucking going to murder me”

My eyes went from the soaking leaves to the guy in front of me who was grinning again, his head tilted as he swayed to an imaginary tune. But as I took an intimidating step forward, the grin faded as if he realised I was going to murder him, which I was planning to do. He took two fast steps back, which was a pretty fucking stupid idea with the floor being like an ice ring without the juice.

I watched in both shock and pleasure as he tumbled back, his body landing with a hard thud as he meet the marble floor. He made no attempt to move, his eyes shut and his body displaying everything.

Not bad.

Right, Mikasa.

I carefully traced myself back to where my phone dropped, luckily unharmed by the drop and the juice. I tapped on her contact number, listening to it ring before a very groggy voice came through.

_“What’s the fucking deal? Don’t you know what time it is?”_

**“Yes shit head, now come here and collect your unconscious ex from my kitchen”**

**“I don’t have an ex, I don’t even have a boyfriend”**

_“This brown haired guy showed up, slurring your name and trying to open my apartment”_

**“Oh for fuck sake”**

_“So you do have a boyfriend or ex shall I say?”_

**“No. That’s Eren, the one I call my brother half the time since you’re too much of a grouchy asshole to be classed as my real one”**

_“Oh I feel so hurt Mikasa, now come and pick up this ‘Eren’. Bring some clothes”_

**“What th-”**

I quickly ended the call, placing my phone in my back pocket as I headed back over to Eren. He’s much better when he is quiet. I knelt down beside his head, placing my fingers on his neck. A pulse, strong too so all good. There was no blood, but he probably end up with the hang over that will cure him of the stupidness to get so drunk he winds up naked and unconscious in someone else’s home.

A knock on the door made me stand up, heading over and avoiding any cream material since I was covered in purple juice. The door was still open, and there stood a very pissed off looking Mikasa in her PJs and a plastic bag of probably Eren’s clothes.

“Where the fuck is he?”

“In the kitchen”

A nod towards the area I just come from accompanied what I was saying. I watched as the goddess of battle strode ready for the fight. However there was no banging or clashing like I had expected. Instead, after a few minutes, she walked out, a clothed Eren being carried princess style and a more calmer looking Mikasa.

“Pretty sure if it was me, you would have been throwing plates at my head”

“Saving all that for his hang over tomorrow”

She said in a monotone voice and a small smile played on my lips. Yep, you could tell we were definitely siblings.

Mikasa walked out, looking at me as I stood in the door way.

“Bet you through Christmas and your birthday had come early when a naked guy was at your door, only chance your ever gonna get of being near some naked.”

Bitch, definitely related. I narrowed my eyes before shrugging.

“He definitely ticks the big enough categories, and I’m not taking around his height or width. Maybe I could try his other juices”

I quickly slammed to door shut as Mikasa was making that face when I knew I was going to get a kick in balls, and fucking hell those hurt from her. I knew Mikasa was protective of Eren, not over but they were like siblings so it was easy to wind her up.

When again, maybe I was being truthful, who knows.

 

* * *

 

 

“And that you nosey arseholes, is how me and Eren met and how he got his name tea leaves”

All the group in front of me sat and stood stunned, each pair of eyes focused on me as I lifted my cup to my lips, taking a sip of the black coffee.

Petra was first to overcome her stun as she spoke.

“So his nickname comes from the fact he destroyed a bag of tea leaves?”

I raised my eyebrow but I shook my head, lowering my cup back down before speaking once more.

“No, it comes from the fact he left a large bag of my favourite black tea leaves and a note asking if he could take me out for lunch to make up”

An "aww" erupted from a few of them, which only made me scowl at the idea of that being romantic, after the little shit owed me. However it was interrupted by the same little shit from a little over a year ago which has been my boyfriend for 11 months.

“And I’m also the thing he likes to drink during the night”

I smirked as all their "awws" stopped and turned into faces of horror as he set out drinks down, before moving to sit next to me. All of the stared at us, but Eren just gave that stupid, endearing when not drunk, grin and I just put my cup to my lips and took a sip.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/


End file.
